Official Habitica Challenges
Official Habitica Challenges are site-wide challenges created by Habitica's staff and published in the Tavern, which anyone can join. These challenges often offer gems as rewards. Take This Challenges The Take This Challenge Series was announced on June 9, 2016, and was designed by Take This, a nonprofit that seeks to inform the gamer community about mental health issues, to provide education about mental disorders and mental illness prevention, and to reduce the stigma of mental illness. The first challenge in this series, "It's Dangerous to Go Alone!", will run from June 9 to June 30, 2016. This challenge focuses on cultivating your offline friendships. Every participant of this challenge will earn one piece of the new Take This Armor Set. The winner will receive 10 gems, and runner-ups will receive two gems each. Mobile App Challenge The Mobile App Challenge ran throughout the month of February 2016. To participate, users had to download and try out either the iOS Mobile App or the Android Mobile App. 10 randomly-selected winners received 10 gems each. Sticking to your Resolutions Challenge The Sticking to Your Resolutions Challenge was a companion challenge to a four-part series on the official Habitica blog on how to use Habitica to stick to your 2016 New Year’s Resolutions after the initial magic may have worn off. The companion challenge allowed participants to follow along with the tips as they were posted and gave them the chance to win 10 gems. Habitica Video Sharing Contest The video sharing contest was announced on January 8, 2016, when Habitica released its first video commercial, and ended on January 31. To participate in this challenge, players could share the video on social media, then link to their shared posts in the notes of the challenge To-Do. A randomly-selected winner, Baggs98, received 25 gems. Name the Gryphon The Name the Gryphon challenge was launched on July 31, 2015, the inaugural Habitica Naming Day. Between then and August 10, over 1600 players submitted names for the Royal Purple Gryphon that appears in Habitica's new logo. A 30 gem prize was awarded to NobleTheSecond, who suggested the winning name "Melior", and a secondary prize was given to TangyDragonBBQ, who independently submitted a slightly different variant of the same name. Community Costume Challenge The Community Costume Challenge ran throughout the month of October 2014. In this challenge, any participants who dressed up as their Habitica Avatars in real life and posted a picture on social media received a "2014 Costume Challenge" badge. The Community Costume Challenge ran again throughout the month of October 2015. In this challenge, any participants who dressed up as their Habitica Avatars in real life and posted a picture on social media received a "Costume Contestant" badge. The participating costumes were posted on the Habitica blog. Back-to-School Advice Challenge On September 12, 2014, Habitica launched a second official challenge, the Back-to-School Advice Challenge: use social media to tell how you use Habitica to improve study habits, share stories of scholarly success with the app, or just give your advice on using Habitica to be the best you can be. The contest ended on September 30th, and 20 randomly selected winners each received 60 gems. A second version of this annual challenge was announced on August 27, 2015, and ended on September 27th. In this case, 10 winners were selected randomly from the set of posts with at least 5 notes/upvotes/likes/etc., with a 30 gem prize for each winner. Spread the Word Challenges During the Winter Wonderland 2013-2014 event, Habitica released its first official challenge, known as the Spread the Word Challenge. For a first-place prize of 100 gems, and a second-place prize of 80 gems, the challenge included only 1 To-Do: post about Habitica on your blog or social media page. The winner, chosen on January 31, 2014, was determined by who received the highest number of likes, comments, retweets, etc., on each post. A second edition of this challenge, titled Spread the World Challenge 2015, ran from December 31st, 2014 to January 31st, 2015, with the same rules. Category:Challenges Category:Incentives Category:Community